


Tensión sexual

by KaizokuJou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Lemon, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuJou/pseuds/KaizokuJou
Summary: Dios. Se moría por hacerte suya. Pero no lo haría. Estaba seguro de que eras virgen y también bastante seguro de que no eras el tipo de joven que se entregaba a cualquiera, por más que te sintieras atraída hacia él. Lo más seguro es que no le amabas, pensaba. Por eso, un beso. Un beso que llegara hasta el límite de lo que era correcto...





	Tensión sexual

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! al principio escribí esto con la intención de que fuera un relato erótico y que nadie jamás sospechara que estaba pensando en Ace mientras lo escribía HAHAHA por eso originalmente estaba en tercera persona pero dije, what the hell? casi no hay fics Ace x reader en español... así que, aquí está. Honestamente es un montón de porno con un poco de cursilería pero... en fin.
> 
> En esta historia, eres una capitana de la marina que ha declarado a Puño de Fuego Ace su rival y ha jurado llevarlo directo a la ejecución, pero, no importa lo que hagas, siempre pierdes... además, tienes sentimientos por él...

Estabas exhausta, no podías más. En algún lugar del terreno tu espada había quedado clavada. Tu ropa se encontraba algo desgarrada y tenías quemaduras en la piel. Sentías el sudor resbalarse por tu frente y el latido de tu corazón acelerado retumbar dentro de tu cráneo. No podías ni siquiera respirar y los jadeos sonoros no eran suficientes para llenar de oxígeno tus pulmones. Incluso las rodillas te temblaban y sentías la sangre arder dentro de tus venas. Con el cuerpo adolorido y algo mallugado, comenzabas incluso a ver borroso y todo te daba vueltas. Pero eso... estaba bien. Se sentía jodidamente bien. Así funcionaban ustedes. Atraídos por una poderosa fuerza magnética que encendía un extraño fuego en sus interiores. De esa forma se comunicaban. A golpes. Era como un extraño baile que repetían con religiosidad. No importa cuánto clamaras odiarlo, cuánto declararas que ibas a mandarlo directo a la horca para que pagara por sus crímenes. La realidad es que te morías por él. Y el roce de sus cuerpos al batallar se volvía un contacto casi erótico que encendía tu pasión y te hacía perder la razón, dejarte llevar por el placer de la violencia descontrolada y la excitación de un peligro inminente manteniendo alerta todos tus sentidos. La adrenalina que despertaba cada célula de tu cuerpo te mantenía en pie, lista para arremeter otra vez contra tu enemigo.  
Y perder. Perder nuevamente como siempre perdías. Sin importar cuánto te esforzaras, o cuán fuerte te volvieras, siempre volvías a perder contra él. En correspondencia, el pirata nunca se contenía, peleaba con todo su poder, no sería tan entretenido si lo hiciera.  
Otra vez más el mismo resultado. Tomándote de las muñecas te sometió contra la pared. Podías sentir todo el peso del más alto presionándote contra la dura roca del muro. No podías ni siquiera forcejear, te encontrabas indefensa contra su fuerza, y él apretaba tanto tus muñecas que dolía, y ardía, las llamas de la mera mera no mi abrasaban la piel, provocando que un sonido sugerente de dolor se escapara de tus labios, complaciendo al mayor que sonreía de lado.  
¿Acaso eras masoquista? Porque la sensación era maravillosa. Estaban tan cerca, tan peligrosamente cerca. Tu corazón latía con mucha fuerza. No podías mirarlo de frente. Si lo hicieras, él vería en tus ojos lo mucho que deseabas el tacto con su cuerpo. Él vería la forma en la que te derrite al mirarlo. Podías percibir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo contrario a esa distancia. Podías incluso inhalar el aroma que se desprendía de su piel, olía a hombre. A sudor de hombre y feromonas, Dios, querías suspirar.  
—Estás roja —, te susurró al oído y no pudiste aguantar más; tu boca te traicionó cuando sentiste su aliento rozar tu oreja, y te estremeciste. Era probable incluso que el de cabellos oscuros lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Quería volverte loca. O seducirte. O más bien ambas, era lo mismo.  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? No era en realidad ningún secreto lo mucho que se deseaban ambos. Tú también le habías seguido el juego del flirteo. Las provocaciones para pelear, los galanteos, las discusiones. Sabías perfectamente sus intenciones. Y él era tan encantador que en este momento parecía que no podrías resistirte. Aunque él fuera un pirata y tú una capitana de la marina. Es más, era eso lo que lo hacía aún más excitante. El que estaba mal, el que estaba prohibido.  
El pirata empezó a experimentar contigo, provocando hasta donde era tu límite, y sopló sobre tu cuello. Temblaste y él hundió su cabeza en el hueco entre tu nuca y tus hombros, inhalando la fragancia que desprendía tu cabello brillante. Podías sentir la nariz del chico tocándote suavemente la piel y te sentiste erizar, mientras un suspiro huía por el cerco de tus dientes.  
Eras hermosa. Simplemente hermosa. Todo de ti era perfecto para él. El porte soberbio y la confianza con la que caminabas. Lo grácil de cada uno de tus fluidos y sutiles movimientos. La severidad con la que hablabas y esa forma en la que declarabas que ibas a derrotarlo con tanto ahínco. La dureza de tu carácter y la increíble potencia de tu presencia. Pero incluso a alguien como él le habías enseñado amabilidad y había logrado ver la dulzura que guardabas en tu interior; no podía hacer otra cosa sino sentirse enamorado por todo lo que hacías. Sabía también que tú, sin importar cuánto protestaras para despreciarlo y cuánto repetías detestarlo, te sentías irremediablemente atraída a él. Podía sentirlo en el mismísimo aire que respiraban, el deseo flotando. Tal vez, entonces, se atrevería a robarte un beso.  
Cuando puso su rostro en frente, lo miraste suplicante. Como si quisieras que acabara de una vez con tu agonía. Y suspendiendo un instante el momento respiró contra tus labios. Inclinaste la cabeza para tratar de sellar el contacto. El maldito nada más te estaba torturando, ¿iba a besarte de una vez?  
Dios. Se moría por hacerte suya. Pero no lo haría. Estaba seguro de que eras virgen y también bastante seguro de que no eras el tipo de joven que se entregaba a cualquiera, por más que te sintieras atraída hacia él. Lo más seguro es que no le amabas, pensaba. Por eso, un beso. Un beso que llegara hasta el límite de lo que era correcto.  
Entonces unió sus labios. Lo que durante tanto tiempo habían estado deseando sin estar del todo conscientes de que lo deseaban a ese nivel. Y el beso se descontroló por completo. Desde dentro se les desbordó una fogosa pasión, el beso se volvió una más de sus batallas, y como siempre, perdiste sometida ante la lengua del contrario. Pero eso se sentía bien. Tan jodidamente bien. En definitiva, eras masoquista. Te gustaba sentirse controlada por el otro, incluso el doloroso agarre en tus muñecas que permanecía y seguramente te dejaría una marca en forma de pulsera roja.  
El contacto era ansioso, voraz. Era hambriento y ambos se estaban devorando la boca. Eras un poco torpe, él podía notar que no tenías mucha experiencia, pero te dejabas llevar por el mayor. Poco a poco sin darse cuenta fue aflojando el agarre, hasta soltarlo por completo. Entonces colocó una mano en tu cadera y te pegó contra su cuerpo. Correspondiste deslizando tus manos al rededor del cuello ajeno y enredando tus yemas en las negras hebras rebeldes del muchacho, empujando su cabeza para profundizar el contacto.  
Cuando se quedaron sin aire, se separaron para jadear. Entonces se miraron un segundo y antes de poder reparar en la situación volvían a devorarse la boca, de manera salvaje, lujuriosa. Bajaste tus manos y comenzaste a recorrer la espalda desnuda de muchacho. Era una suerte que nunca usara camisa. Podías sentir con el tacto la piel ardiente del contrario ligeramente húmeda por el sudor, y te dedicaste a sentir en tu palma la textura de su marcada musculatura y su áspera piel; la forma de sus omóplatos, el inicio de sus hombros, la línea de su columna, los costados. Dios, ese hombre era perfecto. Tan perfecto que te hacía perder la razón.  
¿Eras acaso consciente de lo que provocabas si lo tocabas de esa forma? Parecía que no. Y a este paso no iba a poder contenerse. Por inercia pegó más sus cuerpos y soltaste un jadeo en medio del beso, separándose un momento. El pirata dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y tú te lanzaste sobre él para continuar besándole. No ibas a parar ahí, no. No podías parar y no querías parar. Querías llevar esto hasta el final. Mordiste desafiante el labio inferior del pelinegro. Él soltó un leve gruñido mientras restregabas tu cuerpo contra el contrario, sintiendo la ropa estorbarte en su deseo de sentir su piel desnuda contra la tuya.  
Mierda. Estabas rozando su entrepierna... esta mujer... demonios, ¿qué pretendías?  
—Ace… — murmuraste su nombre con un suspiro. Jamás lo llamabas por su nombre. Siempre le decías “Portgas”, con voz despectiva. Él ya no podía más. Volvió a besarte empujándote de nuevo contra la pared. Acorralándote como si fueras a escapar, colocó su brazo a un costado de tu cabeza. Entonces comenzó a besar tu cuello. Suspiraste de una manera descaradamente provocadora, mientras tu piel se erizaba y se estremecía todo tu cuerpo.  
Lamió a lo largo todo tu cuello, sintiéndote temblar de pies a cabeza bajo él, y soltar suaves sonidos. Entonces comenzó a morder tu cuello. Había un impulso incontrolable de marcarte, de que hubiera una prueba de que ambos se morían el uno por el otro, porque mañana, pasara lo que pasara, estaba seguro que actuarías como si no le conocieras.  
Así que succionaba la blanda piel de tu cuello, y tú sólo suspirabas, dejándolo hacer lo que le placiera, mientras tus manos se aferraban a su espada.  
—Ace… —volviste a susurrar y sonó como una invitación. Bajó lamiendo y besando por el hombro, delineando con su boca la fina clavícula contraria. En ese momento le tomaste la mano y la colocaste sobre tu pecho —Ace... —murmuraste en un suspiro ahogado. Podía sentir en su mano uno de tus pechos, incluso con la camisa y el sostén. No pudo evitar apretarlo, sintiendo lo blando de su carne, mientras tú le rodeabas por el cuello con un brazo, enredando tus dedos en su pelo, para volverle a besar, quitando tu mano de encima de la de él y dirigiéndola al abdomen marcado del joven pirata, lo recorrías lentamente, sintiendo sus duros abdominales, desde el cinturón hasta el pecho. No lo resistías más. Querías sentirlo tocándote, querías tocarlo, y besarlo, por todos lados. A este paso ibas a hacer que perdiera la cabeza. Sentía cada tramo que tus finas y tersas manos tocaban arder cuando continuabas tu camino.  
No podían dejar de besarse, se devoraban la boca y sus lenguas chocaban y se entrelazan, era verdaderamente lo que llamarían besuquearse, y no tenían suficiente, nada era suficiente. Necesitaban más del otro, más profundo.  
Ansiosa, apretabas fuertemente las piernas y sin reparar en ello, pegaste sus caderas a las contrarias percibiendo un bulto en el pantalón del muchacho. Soltaste un pequeño jadeo y buscaste que tu intimidad coincidiera, para así restregarse y sentir el bulto contra ti haciendo presión  
Ya. Eso era todo. Adiós prudencia, adiós autocontrol, adiós delicadeza. Tú lo pedía. Entonces te tomó por la blusa y usando sus dos manos la rompió con un tirón violento. La tela se desgarró, la prenda quedó abierta por el medio y los botones salieron volando, dejando ver tu lencería. El sostén era rosa pálido y tenía encaje en los bordes. Parecía que lo había escogido a propósito.  
—Ace... —soltaste en un jadeo sugerente. Por alguna razón te sentías incluso más excitada que antes. Te gustaba que fuera así. Salvaje, fuerte, querías que te tomara sin contenerse, de forma ruda, como hacía en una pelea, que te sometiera con toda su fuerza.  
El mayor comenzó a besar tu cuello, en la unión de sus clavículas y bajó para llegar a tus senos, dejando marcas de mordidas a su paso, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba una mano por tu abdomen hacia adentro de tu falda y comenzaba a acariciar tu vagina por encima de la tela de las pantaletas. Temblaste y soltaste un gemido. Joder, estabas ya tan mojada... desabrochó el sostén y continuó su camino de besos. Entonces tomó con su otra mano uno de los pechos y lo estrujó con su palma. Era el tamaño perfecto. Eran tan suaves y blandos y tan blancos, y los pezones tan... rosas. Comenzó a apretar uno entre los dedos, ella volvió a gemir, podía sentirlo ponerse duro.  
Se sentía tan bien. Tan jodidamente bien. Cuando te pellizcaba el pezón así incluso dolía, sentías miles de terminaciones nerviosas ser presionadas y la sensación te entumecía todo el cuerpo. Sin mencionar que no dejaba de acariciar tu intimidad bajo la falda. No podías dejar de temblar y de estremecerse, tenías la respiración entrecortada, y te aferrabas con fuerza abrazándolo.  
Ace te quitó también la falda, casi nada más le quedaban las medias negras que traías puestas. Recorriendo desde las rodillas con la mano, te tomó por los muslos, apretándolos y te alzó en sus brazos golpeándote contra la pared, se acomodó entre tus piernas y las acarició, hasta los tobillos, por encima de la tela. Entonces le desabrochó los zapatos y cayeron, dejando ver la forma delicada de tus pies. Poco a poco retiró las medias y el contacto de la tela deslizándose hacía que te ardiera la piel. Entonces, el de cabellos oscuros comenzó a besar desde tus tobillos. Subió, por las pantorrillas, la rodilla, y finalmente los mulsos, comenzó a morder y dejar marcas rojas, entre más se acercaba a entrepierna y sólo podías jadear, sintiendo como si todas las sensaciones se amplificaran, como si algo que apenas se sentía antes, ahora retumbara en cada rincón de tu cuerpo. El hombre tomó tus bragas, las quitó, bajándolas de igual forma que las medias.  
Entonces con un dedo recorrió tu vagina mojada separando los labios menores, colocó su pulgar sobre el clítoris y lo apretó. Te mordiste el labio inferior, tratando se ahogar un sonoro gemido, cerrando por inercia las piernas, pero el mayor se las volvió a abrir y continuó estimulando el clítoris tu clítoris rápido y con un ritmo regular, mientras tú contraías los pies, retorciéndote y sin poder parar de soltar gemidos sugerentes con la boca, mientras él introducía un dedo en tu interior. Sus manos eran grandes y algo ásperas, acostumbradas a cosas mucho menos delicadas, pero se sentía tan, tan bien, como metía y sacaba el dedo. Lo rodeaste con los brazos por el cuello, colgándote de él.  
—Ace, Ace... —llamabas sin parar entre gemidos, mientras colaba un segundo dedo en tu vagina. La ropa comenzaba a estorbarle, su erección le ardía y le apretaban los boxers. Se desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón con una mano, mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniéndote contra la pared, y cayeron al suelo, dejándolo sólo en ropa interior. Miraste de reojo el bulto en sus boxers y te relamiste ansiosa los labios. Él continuó masturbándote a la par que sacaba su propio miembro de la ropa interior y comenzaba a frotarlo en su mano, alistándose para introducirlo en ti. En este momento, parar ni siquiera le cruzaba por la cabeza. Y a ti tampoco, es más, lo único que podías pensar era que ya querías en este preciso instante su enorme pene caliente muy muy adentro. Mañana seguramente te daría mucha vergüenza haber pensado algo tan vulgar.  
—Ace... —gemiste —Ya no aguanto... por favor... —, suplicaste completamente roja entre jadeos. Y Ace se sintió incluso más prendido, al verte de esa forma, rogándole con los ojos, vulnerable, débil, temblando, a su merced. Era una vista bastante curiosa para cualquiera que te hubiera visto como una intimidante soldado de la marina.  
Retiró sus dedos de tu interior y se los llevó a la boca, lamiendo descaradamente el líquido transparente que los empapaba, hasta que no quedó más. Finalmente, la espera se terminó y el pelinegro introdujo su pene en tu vagina, y lo hundió profundo. Soltaste un quejido de dolor y unas cuantas lágrimas humedecieron tus ojos, él dejó de moverse y vio un poco de sangre. En ese momento se detuvo, te tomó por las mejillas, limpió tus lágrimas con su pulgar y te miró muy fijo. No estaba segura qué estaba pensando él en ese momento, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, y fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Desde esa distancia podías ver cada una de sus facciones. Era tan guapo... y esas pecas eran preciosas. Él te besó dulcemente. Era un beso algo distinto a todos los anteriores, era suave, gentil. Cuando se separaron te susurró al oído:  
—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que pare? —. Tú negaste con la cabeza.  
—N-no... sigue. S-sólo tengo que acostumbrarme... —murmuraste. Acababas de perder su virginidad. Lo sabías. Eso de ahora había sido el himen rompiéndose. Acababas de perder su virginidad con Portgas D. Ace. Pero... eso estaba bien. Se sentía... bien. Como si fuera... correcto. Tomaste aire y enredaste tus piernas alrededor de la cintura ajena, rodeando su cuello con tus brazos, hundiendo tu cara en el hueco entre su hombro y su nuca, inhalando el aroma de su pelo negro. Si era Ace... estaba bien. Te sentías segura en sus brazos, protegida. Entonces el mayor comenzó a moverse lento. Se estaba muriendo. Lo estabas matando.  
—Estás tan apretada... —susurró como un jadeo ronco en tu oído. Podía sentir las paredes de ella contraerse contra su miembro, y el calor era atroz, no podía evitar soltar algunos gruñidos. Tú podías sentir ese gran miembro apretarte adentro y arder, podías incluso sentirlo palpitando, era mejor que una fantasía. Y poco a poco las embestidas eran más rápidas, y más fuertes, y no hacías más que alentarlo a que fueran cada vez más duras, más descontroladas, con los gemidos y jadeos que se desprendían de tu boca. Otra vez, la sensación de sentirte sometida por el otro te era terriblemente placentera. Sentías tu espalda golpear contra la pared fría y rugosa, pero no te importaba. Te aferrabas cada vez con más fuerza al otro, le arañabas la espada. Su sensual y perfecta espalda trabajada, con los músculos duros y ese tatuaje enorme que le lucía tan atractivo e irresistible. Y sus fuertes brazos tomándote de los muslos y empujándote para entrar más profundo. Dios, eso era el éxtasis puro.  
—Voy... voy a correrme —jadeó el mayor en tu oído. En tu sano juicio, jamás habrías dicho algo así, pero ahora no pensabas, y en voz alta pronunciaste:  
—Córrete adentro...  
Eso fue suficiente para que el Comandante de la Segunda División de los piratas de Barbablanca llegara al límite. Se vino dentro de ti en cuanto pronunciaste esas palabras. Podías sentir el líquido caliente llenándote el interior y la sensación morbosa de tener su semen adentro era demasiado extasiante. El más alto retiró su miembro. Ambos se separaran, teniendo problemas para respirar normalmente. Él te soltó y se tumbó contra la pared mientras que tú caíste lentamente sentada en el suelo. Entonces reparaste en el hecho de que ya no eras virgen y el semen de Portgas D. Ace era el que estaba escurriéndosele por la vagina. Miraste con los ojos perdidos y muy abiertos a la nada un momento, entonces, como ida, dijiste:  
—Acabamos de tener sexo... — Ace te miró de reojo, temiéndose que la fantasía se acababa y volvían a la realidad. Probablemente, después eso, ahora sí lo odiabas de verdad...  
—Oh por dios. Acabamos de tener sexo... —repetiste incrédula, palideciendo.  
—Yup, acabamos de tener sexo —afirmó despreocupado, como si no fuera nada y no le diera importancia. Tú bajaste la mirada y apretaste los puños. Ouch, daga a su corazón. Pero ya lo sabía, tú no estabas enamorada de él... ¿verdad? —¿Arrepintiéndote tan pronto? —murmuró burlón, para que la tensión desapareciera.  
—Yo.... —susurraste. Ace cubrió sus ojos con el sombrero y sonrió con amargura —No me arrepiento —y aunque el tono había sido tan solo un murmullo, había firmeza y seguridad en tu voz. El mayor abrió los ojos enormemente. Nunca te habías considerado el tipo de persona que perdía el control por tan poco, y tampoco imaginaste nunca que perdería su virginidad con alguien que no era especial. Te mordiste el labio inferior y de repente, comprendiste algo, algo que de cierta manera, te contraía el pecho. Portgas. D Ace no era cualquier persona… él era… especial. En realidad tú estabas…  
—P-pero... ¿en serio que no te molesta? Estoy seguro de que eras virg… —pero no pudo terminar la oración.  
—¡Cállate Portgas! —exclamaste con las mejillas ruborizadas.  
—Ja,ja,ja otra vez Portgas —rio el joven —, ¿qué pasó con “Ace, Acee…”? —se burló descaradamente imitando tus gemidos, tan sólo logrando enfurecerte más.  
—Ya me voy —dijste después de chascar la lengua en señal de molestia, tomando tu ropa del suelo para vestirse, avergonzada porque sentías la mirada del otro atravesarte y observarte mientras te ponías la ropa.  
—¿Con esa blusa? lo rompí toda —comentó alzando una ceja.  
—No importa Estuvimos peleando, ¿no? diré que eso fue —contestaste con un tono brusco y golpeado. El pirata no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo. De cierta forma, sentía como si pudiera olvidarse por ahora de sus preocupaciones. No estaba seguro si era bueno o malo, pero ahora te comportabas nuevamente como siempre. Al menos, podía estar aliviado. No le odiabas en realidad.  
—¿Vamos a volver a vernos? —la pregunta era algo tonta, pero no pudo evitar hacerla. No quería que las cosas se quedaran así. No quería que fuera una cosa de una sola vez y jamás se repitiera, ahora era imposible olvidar que había sucedido.  
—Por supuesto. La próxima vez te derrotaré y te llevaré a la horca —pronunciare triunfal. Ace no pudo evitar reír un poco por lo bajo.  
—Sabes que no hablo de eso...  
—... yo qué sé —mascuchaste de espaldas, sin dejar que viera tu rostro.

Estabas… tan enamorada de él.


End file.
